gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo 6
Gran Turismo 6 is an upcoming entry in the Gran Turismo series, set to be released in December 2013. In an announcement on May 15th 2013, Kazunori Yamauchi confirmed that the game will be released on PlayStation 3. A number of online retailers have begun to take preorders for GT6, suggesting a release date of November 28th 2013. However, in Gamescom 2013, Polyphony Digital announced that the game would be released on December 6th, 2013. Game Modes Little is currently known of the gameplay modes of Gran Turismo 6, but it is expected to feature an improved Career mode, Arcade and Online features. Also announced is an expanded Track Designer, and significant customisation features, such as aerodynamic parts and custom wheels for most cars, and the ability to build a fully customised car. A new, more user-friendly user interface had been designed for Gran Turismo 6. Tracks A total of 37 tracks (featuring 71 distinct layouts) will be available from release, with a number of circuits to be made available in post-release DLC packs. As expected, a large portion of the tracks on offer are carried over from Gran Turismo 5. All of these circuits are as follows: Original tracks: *High Speed Ring *Cape Ring *Autumn Ring *Deep Forest Raceway *Grand Valley Speedway *Eiger Nordwand *Trial Mountain Circuit *Kart Space *Special Stage Route X World tracks: *Fuji Speedway *Suzuka Circuit *Daytona International Speedway *Tsukuba Circuit *Circuit de la Sarthe *Nürburgring *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Autodromo Nazionale Monza *Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca *Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps *Twin Ring Motegi *Silverstone Circuit City tracks: *London *Rome *Circuito de Madrid *Tokyo R246 *Côte d'Azur *Special Stage Route 5 *Special Stage Route 7 Snow and dirt: *Eiger Nordwand *Toscana *Chamonix A point of interest for some people is that Top Gear's test track is not listed on gran-turismo.com, nor has been confirmed at any point by Kazunori Yamauchi or any member or affiliate of Sony Computer Entertainment or Polyphony Digital. Tracks that didn't appear in GT5 and have been added to GT6 are: Original tracks: *Apricot Hill Raceway *Matterhorn *Gran Turismo Arena World tracks: *Ascari Race Resort *Mount Panorama *Silverstone *Brands Hatch *Willow Springs International Raceway *Goodwood Cars It has been confirmed that all cars currently available in GT5 will be added to Gran Turismo 6, plus a large number of new cars designed specifically for the new game. These will bring the total number of vehicles in GT6 to 1297. No announcement has yet been made as to whether or not the Premium/Standard classification will return. More cars will be added to the game with the updates and will be available for purchase immediately at the dealership. Community New Community elements will be unveiled within Gran Turismo 6, including social media cross-interfacing. Cross-device compatibility is expected to be included, which will allow users to connect smartphones, tablets and PCs to their PlayStation at various points in the game. Community Clubs will be made available which will allow users to set up private clubs for online racing, as well as to create leagues and community forums to merge the game-world into the real-world. GT Academy The GT Academy program, which attempts to invite Gran Turismo players into real-life motorsport, will use the GT6 demo as a platform. It is expected that future GT Academy events will take place in the new game. Notes ---- Category:Games